It starts with a kiss
by ShinigamiRee-II
Summary: Kamina x Simon.  The night of that fateful kiss turns out a little differently than expected...  Oneshot.


AN: Yeah, there's like no setup for this, but I literally wrote it as a stand alone.

* * *

><p>Kamina really couldn't believe what he'd just done. Yoko had kissed him. She had KISSED HIM. He really should have just gone along with it, but his heart just wasn't in it. He'd pushed her away, gently, and she'd given him a shocked look.<p>

And five seconds later, she'd guessed EXACTLY what was going on. All he'd been able to do was just gape at her, absolutely stunned, as she smiled at him and walked away.

"Not fair. Freakin' know it all Tit Chick." He growled to himself, stomping through the trees. With what they had planned for tomorrow, his personal problems intensifying was just the worst timing. Everything depended on Simon tomorrow. Kamina had the utmost confidence in him, but he was pretty certain it'd be a good idea to check on his ...Realizing exactly where his thoughts were going, he paused, stared upwards as if the night sky was to blame, and sighed loudly.

The idea of Simon's Lagann combining with a Ganmen other than his Gurren was bothering him. Lagann's drill piercing another Ganmen's cockpit and ... "Oh, fuck." He groaned, trying to force himself to think about something else. Preferably something that would kill the growing tightness in his pants, quickly.

After a few moments, he finally gave up on distracting himself, and settled for adjusting his pants, trying to make his growing problem less obvious. Because not going and giving Simon a pep talk was not in his options.

It didn't take long to find him, but finding Simon curled up on Lagann's seat, obviously upset, was NOT what he expected to find. Somehow, Kamina had the suspicion that this wasn't just about tomorrow. He slapped the side of the mech loudly, amused at how Simon leaped upright and yelped. The amusement died quickly as Simon looked up at him, looking utterly crushed. "What the hell's wrong with you, Simon?"

He was already vowing to kick someone's ass for upsetting Simon like this. Simon just shook his head rapidly, and stammered. "I-I'm fine, Kamina." He was a little surprised when Boota jumped up on the younger boy's shoulder and chattered at him angrily. Simon stared at his pet for a moment, then finally spoke up in a quiet tone. "I saw you kissing Yoko."

Well, fuck. Kamina felt like he'd been stabbed. He'd upset Simon? He forced himself to laugh, and clapped Simon on the shoulder. "Didn't realize you liked her that much. Go for it, bro." Not the least bit of interest in him, just Yoko. Fucking Tit Chick.

He mumbled something, and Kamina leaned over a bit. "Speak up Simon." He refused to look up at him, and for a moment, he considered just backing off and letting Simon be.

"I said, I'm not interested in her."

The silence that followed was deafening. Not interested in Yoko. But upset because he'd seen her kiss him? He reached out and gently touched Simon's chin, tilting his head up so he could look the younger teen in the eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, then Simon pulled away, still looking deeply upset. Kamina climbed into the cockpit, and looped an arm around Simon's waist as he tried to scoot away. Pulling him close, he buried his face in that dark blue hair, breathing heavily as he tried to make his voice work again.

"S-Simon..." He paused, knowing perfectly well how unmanly it was for him to be stuttering, then relaxed as Simon's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Simon shifted suddenly, straddling his lap, and Kamina couldn't help groaning as fabric brushed against sensitive flesh.

Simon blushed bright red, stammered an apology, and started moving off his lap. Kamina tightened his arms around Simon's waist, and shook his head, not trusting his voice to work properly, not when he was this aroused, not after realizing Simon was just as aroused. He pulled the shorter teen closer and kissed him, moaning into the kiss as Simon shifted around on his lap some more. His hands moved higher, almost of their own will, one resting on the nape of Simon's neck, the other moving a bit higher to play with his hair.

He was a bit surprised when Simon broke off the kiss and started trying to get his cape off. It didn't take but a second for him to start helping, and the cape was tossed aside. He almost laughed as Simon went after his belt next, and pulled his hands away so he could pull him into another kiss. They parted, and Kamina grinned. "Are you trying to strip me, Simon?"

He didn't think it was possible, but Simon blushed even brighter. Kamina chuckled as his friend buried his face against his chest, and wrapped his arms around that slender body again. "It's not fair unless I get to strip you."

"Kaminaaaa..." That husky little moan sounded just a bit worried, and he sat up a bit, stiffening as the movement dragged fabric over his erection again.

"Hey. We don't have to do anything tonight." He wanted to. Oh, so badly, but if he had to, he'd settle for a solo quickie. He bit back a moan as Simon shifted against him, forcing himself to sit still and take his hands off him. As badly as he wanted to, Kamina wasn't going to do anything to make Simon think he couldn't wait.

He sucked in a sudden breath as Simon moved again, grinding against him. "I want to. Now. Please, Kamina..."

He grabbed Simon's hips, arching up against him as he continued moving. "Fuck, Simon. Slow down a bit, or I'm gonna-" He shut up abruptly as Simon leaned forward, kissing and sucking on his neck. Tightening his grip on the shorter teen's hips, he forced Simon to stop. Kamina caught a glimpse of dark blue eyes staring at him in worry, and he pulled Simon down for a quick kiss. "Clothes off." He panted, knowing damn well he wasn't going to last much longer.

Simon immediately went after his belt again, and Kamina busied himself with his jacket, quickly pulling it off, and pushing Simon away. He pointed at Simon's pants, then went back to work on his own pants, fumbling a few times in the rush. Simon climbed right back into his lap, and the skin on skin contact got a loud moan out of them both.

Somewhere in the back of Kamina's mind, he found it odd that Simon was being so bold, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. "Simooooooon..." He groaned as the younger teen started moving again, grinding against him. With no fabric between them, the sensations were even more intense, and all he could do was grab Simon's hips and arch up against him.

Simon stiffened abruptly, and started moving a bit faster against him, and Kamina jerked his head back against the seat as he felt Simon wrap a hand around them both. "Kaminaaaa!"

That did it. He moaned loudly and pulled Simon close, burying his face against his neck, trying to muffle his own yell.

They stayed like that for several minutes, catching their breath. After a while, Kamina finally spoke up. "Don't worry about tomorrow, Simon. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. Everything's going to go perfectly."


End file.
